1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computing devices. More specifically, the invention relates to systems and methods for establishing communication links between computing devices, such as facsimile machines.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computing devices perform various time-saving functions. For instance, computing devices, such as facsimile machines and multi-function devices, make it possible to acquire image data corresponding to documents. After acquiring the image data, such computing devices enable the image data to be transmitted between locations via a communication network.
In an effort to improve performance of such computing devices, much time has been spent on increasing the speed at which these computing devices operate. For example, much emphasis has been placed on increasing the data transmission rate of computing devices. This potentially decreases the time it takes to transmit image data between locations. Clearly, however, there may be other ways in which to improve the performance of such devices.
For instance, one aspect of a typical computing device that tends to be relatively inefficient relates to set-up of such a computing device for use. In particular, computing devices are known that provide speed-dial functionality, i.e., the computing devices are configured to attempt to establish a communication link after activation of a speed-dial actuator. In order to program speed-dial actuators to enable speed-dialing, a user oftentimes must scroll through a series of menus displayed to the user by a small display screen of the device. As is known, this process can be somewhat time consuming.